1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for obtaining a reproduced image of a high image quality.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image processing apparatus for processing color image signals, a full-color reproduction is obtained by processing color image signals corresponding to three colors of yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C), or four colors further including black (BK). However, the image quality is often significantly deteriorated by a high-frequency moire pattern of a large pitch, eventually inducing unevenness in colors. Such pattern is caused by unevenness in various scanning operations of the printer, in paper feeding, contraction or elongation of paper, or aberration in the timing of different color signals.